


Naruto and The Fallen Future

by Nick_Sage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_Sage/pseuds/Nick_Sage
Summary: As the world faces extinction, Naruto Uzumaki, along with his sister Yukina Uzumaki [OC] travel back in time to save their future.The story is set right after Tsunade becomes Hokage and Naruto's battle with Sasuke. While the plot takes a lot of reference from the original naruto, there will be a mix of non canon flashbacks and back stories connecting dots left by the main story.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
Sixteen years after the demon fox attack, chaos once again plagued the village hidden in the leaf. But it appears to be that, konoha is not the only village but the whole world was facing a brink to cease to extinction.

There was blood and chaos everywhere around the village. All their strongest warriors fell pray for this new threat the mankind was facing. Everyone lost their will to fight and survive. Even though they have don't want to die, they didn't find any meaning in living in a world where they have lost their loved ones and everything that they could call their village, their house, their family. Everything is gone. They don't have a reason to fight this battle.

"Dammit, why is this happening ! why don't they fight" and annoyed fourteen year old boy shouted. "Why do they give up so easily" naruto said to himself. Naruto was the only one who was still fighting to save his village. But it was a task too big for a fourteen year old kid.  
"Not everybody is like you naruto" a voice spoke from within.  
"Kyuubi, what do you want. If you are not going to help, just sit there quietly" naruto replied.  
"Huh.. It may be hard to break it to you but even my power won't be enough to stop this threat" the kyuubi said.  
"Shut up. I am not giving up. I am going to-"  
"Let me finish. Instead of wasting time by trying to do the impossible, there is a way out of this situation"  
"What do you mean ? You are not plotting something to destroy the village are you"  
"You fool. Take a good look around you. Your village is already destroyed and if it goes on, it will be the same fate for us. And I don't to die here"  
The kyuubi had a point. For a moment, naruto stood there and looked around him. Everywhere he saw, there was tears and bloodshed. There really was nothing he could do. He didn't want his friends and his home to get destroyed like this.  
"Alright. What is your plan?"  
"Go find your sister and go to the top of the fourth hokage's statue"

Naruto immediately rushed to find his sister. His sister is the only blood related family he had in this world. That too, he only came to know about it when the third hokage told him before he died in the battle against orochimaru. He knew exactly where he could find his sister. She was a medic ninja who may be the most kind hearted person he know. She is very keen on saving people's lives.  
He reached the hospital which was already half destroyed. He prayed that his sister was safe as he rushed inside looking for her. He fought his way through the enemies and finally saw his sister fighting. He rushed to save her.

"Yukina" naruto helped his sister and took her outside somewhere safe.  
"Yukina, are you alright "asked a worried naruto. although she didn't look alright. She had wounds all over her body.  
"Naruto! you are safe. I am fine. But we don't have time, we have to save as much people as we can. We don't have time to talk"  
"It's impossible. We can't save them"  
Naruto's voice was low and filled with sadness. Yukina sensed that too. She who was his teammate, knew naruto pretty well. He would never give up no matter what. But for him to say this, she couldn't believe it. She also felt her confidence go down. "Then what are we supposed to do. Is there any hope"  
"There is. That is why I need you to come with me. I know a way to save this world. you have to trust me"  
Yukina saw the fire was still burning in her brother's eyes. it was a sign of relief for her. "If there is anyone in this world I trust the most, it is you naruto. what should we do now"

Naruto smiled at his sister and took her to the top of fourth hokage's statue as the kyuubi said. "Hey kyuubi, I am hear like you said"  
"I can see that. Now join your hands with your sister and get ready. I am going to start the jutsu"  
"Wait, before that let me tell you this. Thank you. even though I didn't have parents, I always felt like you were there watching over me. If it weren't for you, I would have already died. So thank you for this and for what you are doing now"  
"Hn, don't celebrate yet. You have an uphill task ahead of you. And, it's not kyuubi. My name is kurama"  
Naruto just smiled and turned to his sister and took her hands. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Get ready"  
Yukina nodded her head in approval and suddenly there was a swirl of red chakra surrounding them. Instantly, they disappeared in a ball of light.  
The fate of this is in the hands of naruto.  
________________________________________  
Chapter- 01 The Fallen Future

It was dark. It was quiet. He slowly opened his eyes giving some room for the light to clear the darkness. He hated darkness. His vision was blurry. He realised he was in bed like he just woke up from deep sleep. He tried to wake up. But he sensed pain and lie down again.

"You shouldn't wake up yet. Just lie down" an unfamiliar voice said.  
He could see a blur image of a person and something in yellow. It was his hair. The vision became clear every second. And finally the figure became clear and it was a person with yellow hair just like him. His face was familiar but he couldn't quickly recall who it is.  
"Try to relax. You are in the hospital. You were badly injured when I and my students found you" again the yellow haired person spoke to him.  
It took him sometime to process the information but he realised quickly. "The Village! What happened to the village " he said suddenly when his last memory came to his mind.  
"Hey now. Just relax. There are a lot of things we don't know too. So if you can relax, it could benefit both of us" the yellow haired person spoke again.

He was calmed down and looked around the room. There were more people in there. First he saw three people of his age, where a white haired boy looked like his sensei, next there was a red haired woman standing behind him, who looked exactly like yukina. Then far off, he saw familiar faces. He was about to speak but the yellow haired person interrupted him asking some questions.

"Tell me about yourself. You had the leaf headband, but none of the shinobis have seen you before. Tell me your name and where you come from"  
"What are you talking about. I am from this village. Hey pervy sage, Ba-chan, tell him about me" he shouted at the two people standing at the corner.  
The room was filled with laughter. Everyone looked at the white-haired guy and was laughing.  
"There couldn't be a more fitting name for you Jiraya-sama" the red haired woman behind the yellow haired guy said.  
"He Brat. Who are you calling a perv!" the white haired said.  
"Clam down sensei. Do you know this boy" asked the yellow haired person.  
"No way. I don't know him at all" his sensei replied.

The red-haired woman noticed the boy had a shocking expression on his face. It was like he couldn't believe what Jiraya said. Even the woman next to Jiraya was clueless about the boy. But there was something about the boy that kept bugging her. It was like he was someone special.  
"I'll ask again, tell us about you. First let us start with your name" the yellow haired guy asked again.  
" Naruto Uzumaki" he stated.

For some reason, naruto saw that everyone in the room had a shocking expression on their face. He wondered what could have happened. He wondered why the pervy sage and Tsunade ba-chan didn't recognise him.  
"Naruto, can you tell me about your parents" the red-haired woman with yukina's face asked in a polite voice.  
"I don't have any parents" naruto said in a sad tone. He never liked that question. But for some reason when that woman asked, he felt like telling her.  
The red-haired woman could feel the sadness in his eyes, and for some reason her heart was beating faster. It was like she was sad seeing naruto sad. Then, it struck to her that for some reason he looked just like the yellow haired person sitting in front of her. "Minato, doesn't he look just like you when you were younger?"  
"I realised it too. It's a funny coincidence I guess" minato said. He realised it the moment he saw the boy. Of course, he was more familiar of how he was when he was young.  
"Now that you mention it, He does resemble minato" Jiraya said.  
Suddenly naruto just stood up on his bed when he heard the name. "Minato ? I see. I was wondering why your face looked familiar. Yo-You are the Fourth Hokage"  
The room was silent. Everyone was processing what naruto just said.

Minato himself was a bit shocked but now things were starting to fall in place. He could see the big picture. He saw kushina who was also surprisingly able to figure it out.  
"Hey, what are you talking about! There are only three hokages. There is no fourth hokage" the kid wearing goggles on his forehead said.  
Minato saw the confused look on the boy's face. There was only one piece missing in his theory and he wanted to conform it. He took the calendar and showed it to naruto.  
"Naruto, is this the correct date?" he saw naruto's expression and that itself answered his question. That was the missing puzzle in his theory.  
"No. The year is wrong. I think it is 20 years behind" naruto said. he went to the window and was shocked. "Even your face is not there on the mountain. That means-"  
"Yes naruto. You have somehow come twenty years back in time" minato revealed his conclusion.  
Nobody was shocked other than the kid wearing goggles on his forehead and the girl standing next to him. Because it seemed as the only possible reason given that fact that he resembled minato a lot.  
The boy wearing goggles was the first to break the silence. "Wow Sensei, You'll be the fourth hokage in the future. And, if he is from the future and he looks like you then isn't he your son"

"Obito, stop it" the girl next to obito said.  
"What's wrong. It was sensei's dream right. Shouldn't you be happy" obito asked.  
"You idiot. Didn't you hear what naruto said" the white hair boy said. That made obito realised the point.  
"No way. That means sensei will…." Obito stopped in middle of the sentence.  
The air was heavy in the room. Minato was devastated. He couldn't believe it. It's true it was his dream to be fourth hokage. But the thought of him dying was scary even for him. more importantly he was pretty sure his mother is kushina since his surname is uzumaki. He looked at kushina who was more devastated than him. "kushina" he said in a low voice.  
"Your name is kushina?" naruto asked the red-haired woman. Kushina knew what that question meant. She just nodded her head up and down. She saw naruto just sat back on his bed and was facing down. She knew that pain. She wondered what was going through minato's mind.  
"How come you don't know your mother" obito asked.

"Obito !" the white haired knocked his head. He was very slow and simple minded. It takes him a lot of information to understand the situation.  
Naruto looked at obito a moment and again he was facing down. "I never knew who my parents were until a year ago. They died the day I was born. That's what jiji tells me whenever I ask him"  
"Jiji?" asked minato. Even though every moment it got tougher and tougher, he stayed calm just for kushina's sake.  
"Sandaime" naruto answered. "I knew your face looked familiar because it was there on that mountain. But this is my first time seeing her" he said looking at kushina.  
"Then how did you know it was her" asked the girl next to obito.  
"Because she looks a lot like my sister" naruto said. Suddenly it struck his head. "Hey! My sister! Did you find my sister"  
They were in for another shocking revelation. The room door suddenly opened and a mini kushina was standing at the entrance.  
"Naruto! You are here. When I woke up I was all alone. Then I sensed your chakra and I came here" Yukina said in a panting voice as she immediately went to naruto.  
Everyone looked at kushina and back at yukina and had their jaw opened looking at the stunning resemblance between the two of them. It really was a miniature kushina.  
"Ah, This is my sister. Yukina Uzumaki" naruto introduced her. Yukina looked at the people present in the room and had the same expression naruto had.  
"The fourth hokage" yukina said pointing at minato. "What's going on. Naruto, what did you do? I don't understand anything at all "  
"We are 20 years back in time. And that's our father" naruto answered.  
Yukina couldn't believe her eyes. "This was your plan? To come back in time? How did you even know this jutsu?" she asked her brother.  
"Even I didn't know we will come back in time. It was shocking for me too"  
"What do you mean? You were the one who performed the jutsu"  
Minato was looking at the two of them arguing and he couldn't understand a thing. "Hey you two, settle down explain to us from the beginning"  
"Like from how we died" kushina added. She was very curious and wanted to know.  
"I don't know much myself. Sixteen years ago, the village was attacked by the kyuubi and the fourth hokage sacrificed his life to save the village. I didn't even know he was my father until now" yukina said.  
Kushina couldn't digest that information. She was completely shocked. "No way, how is that possible? But the kyuubi.."  
"What happened to the kyuubi" minato asked.  
"I don't know" yukina said.  
Jiraya was also not convinced with that information. "How is that possible. The kyuubi-"  
"That's not what happened" naruto interrupted him. Everyone looked at naruto. "It is true that the kyuubi attacked the village. But a tailed beast cannot be killed or destroyed. That time, The fourth hokage sealed the kyuubi into a new born baby" Naruto opened his hospital shirt and showed them the seal on his stomach.  
There were shocking expressions on minato's and kushina's face.  
"It was the kyuubi who performed the jutsu and that's how we came back in time. We had no other choice" naruto continued.  
"What happened to the future?" tsunade spoke for the first time.  
Naruto looked at her and said "There is no future. That is why we are here. To change it !"

~Chapter-01 END~

(A/N:

About the enemy that destroyed the future, will be revealed later in the story.

More shocking revelations coming up next chapter, stay tuned :)

Thank you for reading :)


	2. Familiar Faces; Transcending Emotions: Life in the past.

Yuki was having a hard time believing the events that were unfolding right in front of her. She wanted to brush it off as some kind of the dream but she couldn’t. In fact, she didn’t want to. She looked around the spacious hospital room accommodating so many known and unknown faces that she lost count. 

All she could hear was a clock ticking away at the far corner of the room as she could feel the heaviness in the air. The worst part was she was as clueless as the others in the room listening to her brother’s revelations. And she could feel there is a lot more to it. 

A knock on the door broke the long silence as Jiraya opened it slightly, enough to peek through and identify the person on the other side. He always thought his experience of peeking at women at various places even in the toughest situations will help his reconnaissance skills. 

He saw the third hokage and gestured to minato assuring him relax. After all, this is a situation that can get out of hand really fast if word gets out. Both Naruto and Yuki saw the third hokage and a smile lit up their faces. Although it didn’t last long when they realised Sarutobi couldn’t recognise them at all since they haven’t met them yet. 

“So did you find anything?” Although he was asking Minato, his eyes were locked onto Naruto and Yukina. 

“This is Naruto &….” Minato paused and looked at the mini Kushina as he couldn’t recall her name even though Naruto already mentioned once. This proves that he was too distracted in comprehending what his future son was saying is true or not. “Yukina....Yukina Uzumaki” her daughter filled the blank.

“Right, sorry. They are mine and kushina’s children from the future. From what he has told us, something devastating happened leading to the destruction of the world leaving nothing behind. They were forced to come back in time to ensure history doesn’t repeat itself.”

Sarutobi didn’t see that coming. Even in his wildest dreams, he never thought something like this could be possible. “What jutsu did you use?” he asked the boy. 

“I don’t know” was all Naruto could reply. 

“What do you mean? You were the one who casted it right?” Sarutobi saw Naruto getting annoyed a bit though he didn’t know what he asked to offend him. 

“Like I said, it wasn’t me who used the jutsu…” he stopped abruptly as if he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. It’s not a subject he is want to bring up again and again. But he understood the Third Hokage’s reaction. He could only think back to the time when he found out the nine tails was actually inside him. The whole world was crumbling around him. 

“Sensei, he is the Kyuubi’s Jinchuriki. You get what he’s trying to say right” Jiraya clarified. 

Minato could understand sarutobi’s reaction given the situation but he was surprised to see Naruto with the same confused reaction. 

“What’s a jinchuriki?” Naruto asked.

“You don’t know?” asked Jiraya. 

“Let’s leave the terminologies for later” said the future fourth hokage. He saw his future son frowning and he understands why so. “I will explain everything later. I promise” Minato assured him. 

“So what’s the plan?” asked the Third.

All eyes were back on Naruto again. He was silently asking Kyuubi but got no reaction. He forgot Kyuubi mentioned it will take time for him to get all the chakra back after the complex jutsu he performed. 

Naruto had no idea how to proceed with this situation. And then he looked at minato, “I don’t know yet. I have to wait until the Kyuubi gets his chakra. I am not really good at these things. But if you do believe me, I don’t mind letting you lead this mission.”

Kushina didn’t give a damm about the situation one bit. She was in her own world, contemplating how it would have gone down. Ever since she fell in love with minato, she knew the time would come when she has to face her destiny. But she always believed she can handle it with the time came, but looking at these developments, she was not so sure anymore. 

She took this opportunity to observe her future children… children she gave birth to. It was always been her dream ever since she was engaged to Minato. She was staring at a carbon copy of herself when she was at Yuki’s age. She noticed she was still a little bit different, maybe it was because she had a slight mix of mianto’s features too. But she was cute in her own way. 

Kushina noticed Yukina was not taking any of this all too well. She could read her expressions so clearly as if it was her secondary body. She wanted to do something to make her feel better but she felt a bit awkward. With minato and Naruto having a serious conversation, she didn’t want to interrupt by doing something silly. She wondered why, normally she would have done it without thinking about her surroundings but today was different. 

“...like I said…” she heard Naruto saying when she shifted her focus to the serious discussion.

“I don’t know who they were or where they came from. I need some time to think it through.” Naruto said. He seemed impatient, like he wanted to get this over with and leave this place immediately.  
Minato was starting to see more of Kushina in Naruto than him. He was all too familiar with this tone and where it leads to. He signed, giving up on asking him anymore about the future. Although he meant to give him space, as much time as he needs anyway. He didn’t know what made him believe naruto’s story but he was determined in helping him. Maybe its guilt he thought.

Kushina broke the ice, finding her courage to talk to her daughter. “Yuki-chan, how about we go and get you cleaned up. I have some old clothes you can wear for tonight. I will make something nice for dinner. We can go shopping tomorrow, what do you say?”

Kushina saw her daughter agree. “What about you Naruto?” Yuki asked her brother. 

Mianto saw Naruto didn’t answer. “He’ll come with me. We both will meet you at your house in a while.” Minato answered turning to Kushina. 

Soon the hospital room was empty with the clock ticking away as everyone went their own way. 

“So, what would you like to have for dinner?” Kushina asked desperately, trying to start a conversation. They have walked half way through and none of them said a word. She was curious what’s going on inside her daughter’s head. She didn’t want to seem pushy. 

She noticed Yuki blushing when she heard her voice. “Anything is fine” came the reply. 

Kushina found that so sweet and adorable. It was like looking at herself filled with emotions she rarely experiences. But her mission was a success. She was able to break the ice and next part should be easy, or so she thought. She didn’t say another word till they reached the house.

As she opened the door, Kushina led the way in to her room to find some change of clothes for her future daughter. 

There were too many emotions flooding Yuki’s mind. But for now, she was just living in the present. She had no idea how to talk to her young mother without giving away her obvious emotions, but she was sure her mom would have noticed from her facial expressions. She scanned through the house, right from the entrance to the far end of the drawing room, spacious enough to accommodate a dining table just in front of a neatly kept kitchen. She also noticed a few doors leading into other rooms. She saw her mother coming from a small space which she assumed was a storage place. 

“Here” kushina handed Yuki the clothes she was carrying. “It is my old dress I used to wear when I was your age. I hope it fits you” 

After a pause she continued, “You can use the bathroom over there. Freshen up and I’ll make some dinner. Call me if you need something.” Kushina pointed to the room as she gave directions. 

She saw Yuki was just standing there without moving an inch, staring at the dress. Kushina knelt down closer to her daughter. “What’s wrong?”

It startled Yuki who quickly recovered and noticed for the first time she had a close look at her mother. She noticed her face was so identical to hers as she could she her reflection in kushina’s eyes. 

“Um.. Anoo.. I will change later…” Yuki said hesitantly, her voice losing sound as she completed her sentence. 

Kushina couldn’t fully grasp what’s going on with her daughter and more importantly she didn’t know how to further proceed. She has no clue what it’s like to be a Mother and she was contemplating so many things so that she doesn’t make the situation more awkward for her daughter. 

Just then, she heard the main door open as Minato entered with Naruto. Kushina noticed even Naruto hadn’t changed or washed up. He had bandages and his yellow jumpsuit was torn in many places. 

Minato saw Yuki and immediately understood Kushina had more or less the same problem. “The same situation here huh” he said to his future wife. “I carried a pair of my old clothes, thought you might have had some success” 

Kushina just signed and nodded in agreement. She saw the mood was heavy with both of her children and had no idea how to take things further. 

Yuki finally spoke up noticing the trouble she had caused her mother. “I am sorry to cause you trouble. I didn’t mean to make things difficult for you. I am just not in the mood to do anything right now. Maybe it was because of the stress. I haven’t slept for the past 2 days”

At that moment, Kushina felt emotions completely new to her, overflowing with feelings of love. All the ice breakers she had tried till now seemed irrelevant as words naturally formed inside her mind. It was like she knew exactly what to say and she had no difficulty saying it. 

She knelt down once again noticing a tear rolling down Yuki’s face. She used her thumb to gently wipe it away. “There is no hurry. Take all the time you need. I will keep something, just in case you felt hungry later on. Sleep tight for tonight and we will figure things out tomorrow morning” 

Minato was just admiring the touching scene playing in front of him. He realized his life has just took an interesting turn and was looking forward to how his life will be from now on. She saw Kushina lead Yuki to her spare bedroom, trying to cheer her up along the way. 

“How about you Naruto?” Minato asked his son. 

“I’ll be fine in the couch” came the short reply. That was pretty much all he had said ever since they left the hospital. But like kushina pointed out, Minato understood their situation and decided to take things slow. “Alright, I’ll bring a Pillow and a blanket. Nights are cold during this time of the year” Minato said as he cleared some stuff from the couch and setting up the couch for his son. 

Later that night in Kushina’s room…

“Two children huh…” kushina said, staring at the celling as Minato was right next to her in the bed. Both Yuki and Naruto were asleep. 

Minato turned to face the beautiful red-haired woman he fell in love with. He knew what kushina meant and he was also happy to have given birth to two beautiful twins. 

“You did a good job today, with Yuki. I had failed terribly in convincing Naruto. It’s a new beginning for us. Life as parents even before we got married. I don’t know if we are lucky or not” Minato said, moving a strand red hair that was cover Kushina’s face. She was as beautiful as she was from the moment her fell in love with her. The moon light in the background sparkled in her eyes. 

“They have been through a lot and to think we died…” kushina said as she recalled everything Naruto said at the hospital. Before she could continue, Minato gently placed his fingers over her mouth, sealing her lips. 

“Don’t think too much into it. Sleep well for now. I have a feeling we have a long day ahead tomorrow. We need all the rest we get.” He leaned forward and kissed her lips. 

Kushina blushed deeply her red face in sync with the moon light spreading across the room. “Good Night, I don’t know what I’ll do without you” she kissed him back, the light in the room dimmed slowly as the moon snuggled behind a passing cloud.


	3. Distortion in Time & Space

Yesterday morning when he got up early, around the same time, he was alone in his empty apartment. He would look through the window and admire the bright blue sky beaming with fresh energy but he could never see the sun as his bedroom window was facing west. 

24 hours later, he was in his girlfriend’s house, lying on her bed, right next to her, with his children fast asleep in the same house. As crazy as the developments were, he can’t help but feel excited about how his life would be from here on. Somehow, a unique life had begun for both himself and the mother of his future children. He turned around to face her. He admired her beauty, although this wasn’t the first time he has seen her like this but every time it makes him fall in love with her even more. 

“Kushina…Kushina…” he whispered at her gently. 

“hmm…” he saw her stir up but go back to sleep immediately. He chuckled lightly and was too tempted to kiss her. As he went closer, to steal a kiss from his sleeping beauty, his romance was cut short when he caught something delicious coming from the kitchen. 

Curiously, he got up from his bed, carefully not to disturb Kushina, and left the room to tracing this delicious smell. When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to find Yuki busy making Onigiri. He saw her expertly roll the rice in a sheet of Nori. He saw some grilled fish, which lured him here, right behind her neatly plated. His morning just keeps getting better and better. 

Yuki was effortlessly making more and more Onigiris, plenty enough for two adults and her brother. Thinking about her parents made her really anxious if they would like it or not or if she was overstepping her position. She was just a guest staying here for a night or so she assumed. 

“Good morning” came a voice behind her. 

She turned around, “speak of the devil” she thought to herself. She saw her future father, The Fourth Hokage standing at the entrance of the dining space leaning against the wall. He was more handsome that he looked in the few pictures she had seen. The most popular one was the huge poster of the Fourth in Naruto’s bedroom. She remembered how her brother idolised the Fourth Hokage.

Back to reality, she was at loss for words. “Ah…this is…I was just…” she stammered, trying to explain what she was doing in their kitchen early in the morning. Minato saw her getting anxious and she was fidgeting nervously which created some noise. 

“Relax, from now this your house too. You are free to do anything you want.” Mianto assured her. He didn’t know why but he found this side of her so adorable. 

“What’s all the ruckus so early in the morning….” Kushina came behind her future husband, still half asleep. She noticed Yuki wearing her apron and all the dishes she had prepared. 

“Eh Yuki-chan, what are you doing up so early. You should take more rest, you seemed so out of it yesterday” Kushina expressed her surprise. She went next to Yuki to take a closer look at what she had prepared. “Wow you are so good at cooking huh” she added after looking at the onigiri and the grilled fish. 

“I am really sorry about yesterday. I wasn’t in the right mood. But I am feeling a lot better now, I had a good sleep too. I know by coming here, we have made your lives complicated, so its little something I can help with to make things easier for you too.” Yuki explained in a sad tone, but she said it with a smile in her face. “Plus, cooking helps me take my mind off stressful things” she added.

Kushina and Minato looked at each other, impressed with their daughter’s understanding of the situation.

“Ahh…Minato! Did you steal a kiss from me this morning?” Kushina asked out of nowhere. Minato didn’t know who was surprised the most, Yuki or him. 

“What are you talking about, kushina?” Minato asked her innocently. He wondered how she knew, but technically, in his defence, he didn’t kiss her although he was about to. 

“Don’t act innocently. I was sleeping and I heard someone calling out my name and then, then …it happened” kushina explained to Minato. 

“Wow, was she really asleep?” Minato thought to himself. “I didn’t know you dreamed about me kissing you and stuff. So how was the kiss?” Minato teased her a bit. 

Kushina was beat red as her blushing was so evident from the look of her face. “wh-what’s the matter with you” she caught Minato trying to hit him. Minato was playfully dodging her enjoying the moment. 

Yuki was just watching the scene playout in front of her. Somehow, The Fourth Hokage was not what she envisioned him to be. She thought he’d be ridiculously strong and scary from the images she had seen but after seeing this side of Minato, she could only admire him. And looking at her mother, she was starting to see more and more of Naruto in her, so carefree and enjoyable, not too worried about things. 

“What the hell are you guys doing” 

She turned and saw Naruto, who was clueless about what was going on. Mianto and Kushina stopped their playful fight when they realised they were not alone and their children were also here. They both looked at each other and started laughing. 

“I wasn’t wrong about feeling excited about these developments. This was easily one of the best mornings I had ever had” Minato thought to himself.   
While they had a delicious breakfast, courtesy of Yukina’s graceful cooking, Minato said he will to going to the training ground to meet up with his team. He invited Naruto and Yuki to join him. There was finally some smile in naruto’s face. He was always excited for this sort of things. 

Finally, the twins freshened up and changed into the clothes mianto and kushina prepared for them. “What happened to your bandages?” Kushina asked Naruto, noticing he looked just like minato in those shorts and Yellow t-shirt. 

“It’s already healed” Naruto explained, lifting his t-shirt. There was not a single trace of any injuries. 

“Right… The Kyuubi” kushina realized to herself. Minato on the other hand, was amazed that kyuubi would still heal Naruto even when it was getting its lost chakra back. It was not something he expected from the Tailed Beast. But he kept the thoughts aside for later. 

When they reached the training ground, Minato’s three students were already there and as usual, Obtio and Kakashi were fighting over something. “Good Morning, Sensei” Rin said after noticing Minato’s arrival. 

“Good Morning,What are you to arguing about?” asked Minato.

“Obito has gone mad” came the short crisp reply from the white haired kid. 

“What did you say!! Sensei, did you sense any earthquake last night? No body’s believing me” Obito asked mianto. 

Minato thought about it for a moment. To be honest, with all that happened yesterday, he slept like a baby. He wasn’t sure if he felt something or not. He looked at Kushina, who also had no clue what obito was talking about. 

“Maybe he was dreaming, just like how she was dreaming about the kiss” Naruto joked pointing at his mother. 

“Wha..!! Were you listening?” kushina asked, her face beat red again. 

“If there were houses nearby, they would have heard it too…That’s how loud you were” Naruto teased her. 

Kushina was controlling herself as she was tempted to knock Naruto on his head. 

“Look who’s talking about being noisy” Yuki chipped in, coming in defence of her mother. 

Minato could barely hide his chuckle. 

“Wow you look a lot different today sensei” Rin said, after noticing how lively they were. 

“What kiss?” Obito was still onto that.

“Give it a break. You sound like an old man” Kakashi teased him.

“What!”

And again, it started. Minato just signed. He looked at Yuki staring at Kakashi so keenly. “What’s wrong?” he asked her. 

“No, I mean, Kakashi-sensei is so different when he was young huh”

“Sensei?” obito and Kakashi asked at the same time. 

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei is mine and Naruto’s teacher… Our team I mean” Yuki explained. 

“ooh..i see” Minato was thrilled by that thought. 

“Hey, what about m-“ before obito could complete his question, the ground started vibrating. They all could feel the pressure building at their feet, for some reason it was too much to handle for Yuki and Naruto. 

Yuki & Naruto seemed like they were in pain, a feeling like their body is going to explode. Minato and Kushina quickly went to them trying to figure out what’s going on. Yuki seemed like she is going to faint but Minato caught hold of her before she started to fall to the ground. After full 5 minutes, the place was normal again.

“Yuki! Yuki! Are you alright? Can you hear me?” Minato tried to wake her up, holding her in his arms. “How’s Naruto?” he turned and asked kushina. 

“He seems fine, just a bit in pain I guess” kushina was trying her best to calm Naruto down. She was also worried for Yuki who seemed to have fainted. 

“This was the earthquake obito mentioned” Rin chipped in with her conclusion.

“See! I told you it happened yesterday too” Obito was now strong on his statement, now that they have concrete evidence. 

“But how come only you were able to sense it? Why did this effect only Naruto and Yuki? Sensei, do you think the quake is connected to them?” Kakashi asked his teacher.

“Possibly, we can’t be sure yet. Plus, this didn’t feel like a normal quake. The feeling it gave was even more terrifying and abnormal” Minato was explaining and he noticed Yuki finally opened her eyes. 

“Yuki, are you alright?” Minato asked her again. 

Without saying anything, Yuki simply got up with a scared look on her face. “There is this chakra, coming from deep in the forest over there” she pointed towards the think forest that was behind the training ground, quite far from the village. 

Minato remembered Yuki was a sensor type, so he figured she could sense something but when he himself tried to sense it, he couldn’t. “What charka do you sense? You think its “THEM”? asked Minato.

Everyone was on alert. They knew exactly what minato was referring to. 

“You mean the thing that destroyed the future?” asked kushina. 

“I have to go” was all Yuki said and she dashed towards the forest in high speed and disappeared into it. 

“Wait, Yuki-chan!!” kushina tried to stop her but she was already gone. “Minato, Let’s go after her” 

“We have to go. I have a bad feeling about this” Naruto finally spoke. He realised he had been in the side lines far too long and he has to take this more seriously. If it really were “THEM”, there is no way of beating them. He couldn’t believe how casual he had been even though practically its been only a night since he came here.

“On worse case, it might be dangerous, maybe you guys should head back to the village” minato suggested to his students. 

“No way! We are also coming with you” obito said and Kakashi and Rin agreed with him. 

“Alright, Be careful” Minato led the way as they followed Yuki to get to her before she gets into trouble by going after “THEM” alone.


End file.
